


someday

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Open ended?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being your friend is what makes me happiest.<br/>The way you talk to me, the way you laugh, your smile, I love all of it.</p><p>So before I leave you again, I want to tell you...</p><p>...no, maybe it's not time yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday

The two boys walked alongside each other down the busy street, laughing and smiling during their conversation. "And you see, Hinata-kun, Tsumiki-san flipped upside down right in front of the whole class! It was amazing, she's truly amazing at performing these stunts!", Komaeda enthused, his arms wrapped around himself with a smile. Hinata smiled and looked over to him. "You're right, but... I doubt that she's doing them on purpose," he responded.  
Eventually, they reached an intersection in the street - well, at this point, they'd usually separate and head home their own ways, tired from a long day of school. But this time was a little different -

"Ah, Hinata-kun. Wait a moment." Hinata looked at Komaeda questionably, unsure of what he was going to do. He wasn't going to pull anything odd, right? "What's up?"  
Komaeda smiled and held both of Hinata's hands, looking down. "W-well..." A blush was evident on his face.

_Don't tell me... is this a confession?_

The moment the thought crossed Hinata's mind, he felt his face heat up. Komaeda must've seen it too - what if he misunderstood?  
"...Hinata-kun, I... ah..." He stumbled on his words, time passing by quickly as he held back what he wanted to say. "Hey, speak up. What is it?"

Komaeda let go and backed away, still blushing. "Um, I'm sorry! Please don't mind me, just forget what I just did--" He proceeded to cross the street, not noticing that a car was just about to pass by.  
"Wait, Komaeda!" Hinata grabbed his wrist and yanked him back with such force that he threw his balance off and fell to the ground, pulling Komaeda down with him. Pain stung and spread across his lower back.  
"Um..." Hinata winced and looked at Komaeda, lying on his knees between Hinata's thighs. "H-Hinata-kun, thank you," he mumbled.

Hinata quickly sat up. "Y-yeah! Be careful..." He noticed that Komaeda's face was only inches away from his. He could see his features clearly in the afternoon light. His pale, smooth skin, his soft-looking hair...

_...wait, what?_

Hinata let go of Komaeda's wrist and stood up before he let his thoughts race again. He held his hand out to Komaeda and pulled him up.  
They stood in an awkward silence for a minute, both looking anywhere but each other.

"H... Hinata-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you someday."


End file.
